The Dark Side Will Make You Forget/Examples
Examples *K.O. becomes T.K.O. for the first time. *Due to an ignored warning about corruptive curse within the runeblade Frostmourne, Arthas Menethil, upon touching it, inevitably succumbed to its curse and becomes the evil, cold and ruthless death knight he is today. *No matter whatever reason to use and possesses One Ring, the wearer would ultimately become evil or worse, devolved into a hideous creature (ex. Gollum). During the Council of Elrond, Elrond states that anyone using the Ring to overthrow Sauron would only create a new Dark Lord in his place. This is even implied to happen to Morgoth and his lieutenant Sauron: The former started out just wanting to create something of his own, and devolved into wanting to kill everything. The latter felt the world would be a better place with the imposition of his order, and then just wanted the power that came with ruling. *Chirin no longer the cute, innocent and harmless lamb he once was due to result of his rigid training by Wolf not only made him evil and forgot his original motivation and his loved ones, but he also physically warped into an abomination. *Spongebob becoming aggressive (which due to his naive persona mistaking the behavior as simply become cocky), forgets to be nice by Plankton's deception though this does not last long, as his redemption wind up undo the villain's scheme to turn the beach into Mega Bucket. *Terra's own decision to seek Slade's aid in controlling her powers turned out costs her friendship with Titans. Slade's influence to her is not sole reason for her fall from grace, as the matter of fact, Terra's own naive and vulnerable personality are what made her wind up choose to seek Slade's aid in the first place and the criminal mastermind merely did the rest. *Cassie Cage and Jacqui Biggs enslaved by Skarlet's Blood Code. *April O'Neil and Casey Jones under vampirism of Count Dracula. *Raphael turned by Dracula into a vampiric servant. *Cassandra corrupted by the Moonstone. *Applejack's will turned out not strong enough to withstand Discord's corruption that made her evil and forgot her friends up until this eventually undone. *The Darkness fooling Rarity in Nightmare Rarity. *Anakin Skywalker succumbing to the Dark Side due to Palpatine's influence that drove him to turned against Padme and brought downfall to Jedi Order. Worse, his said action left the everlasting impact that greater than Luke expected as this inspired Kylo Ren to become evil like Anakin too. *The Iron Giant, angered over Hogarth being supposedly killed, retaliates against the US Army while forgetting how dangerous his weapons are. *Bumblebee and Prowl are turned into zombies by space barnacles. *Walter turned into a hunchbacked ogre by a Haunted Mask. *Sprx about to be corrupted by the Fire of Hate which started to overcome his will. *As result of murdering Vortigern with her magic, Nimue has allowed herself to be corrupted by Darkness, resulting her transformation into Dark One. *Shock Rock under the influence of the High Override. *Eduardo Rivera turned into a Ghost Clown after being bitten by an Evil Clown Toy. *Superman becomes the villain after he was manipulated by the Joker into killing his wife, Lois and destroy Metropolis, though he was once a pure hearted hero. *Dark Danny was created as a result of the ghost forms of Danny Phantom and Vlad Plasmius fusing together after Danny lost his family and friends. *After rejecting Kyle and being manipulated by Cartman into staying with him and eating junk food, Heidi turns fat and becomes a version of Cartman. *Wasp has become a mentally broken revenge-crazed 'bot after spending 50 years in Autobot custody after being framed for being a Decepticon double agent by Bumblebee, who was manipulated by Longarm Prime to prevent the Autobots from finding out that Longarm was the real double agent Shockwave. *Kylie Griffin possessed by Achira. *Carly Beth is being possessed by the original Haunted Mask. *Robin mind-controlled by Slade. *The Black Prom caused by Carrie White's rage after being dumped in pigs blood and being tormented for her whole life. *Natsu in his demonic form E.N.D. Category:Examples